fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro's House/Chapter 39
Bentley and Bartholomew sexy fan good Spyro: Bentley, can Clarissa stay over tonight? Bartholomew: I heard my daughter Spyro call from the other room. Bentley: Sure, why not? I yelled back across the house. Bartholomew: You just need to clean up while I’m at work. Bentley: Thanks, Bartholomew! Bartholomew: I grabbed my lunch out of the fridge and headed off to work. Clarissa: Any time my daughter asked if one of her friends could stay over, I would always say yes. Bentley: Honestly, it’s not that I’m that nice. Bartholomew: It’s more that I like to look at the girls, and of all of Bentley’s friends, Clarissa was my favorite. I spent all day at work thinking of her chocolate brown eyes, long brown hair and huge E cups. Spyro: Clarissa was a bit of a big girl, but she was well put together, if you know what I mean. Bartholomew: As soon as my shift was over, I got the hell out of there and started heading home. Along the way, I picked up the phone and I dialed Bentley. Clarissa: Hey, baby girl. It’s Bentley. Bartholomew: Did you get everything cleaned up? Bentley: Sure did, Bentley. Cool deal. Clarissa: Bentley there yet? Yeah. You want me to pick up some pizza for dinner. That would be great Bentley. Bentley: I want sausage. Clarissa: I bet you do. Spyro: I thought to myself. Clarissa: My mind was pretty much always in the gutter. Spyro: What about you, Bartholomew? Bartholomew: What kind of pizza do you want? Clarissa: Sausage is fine, I guess. Bentley: Alright, baby girl. Bartholomew: I’ll order the pizza and get it on the way home. Love you. Bentley: Love you, too, Bartholomew. Clarissa: Since I was driving and didn’t want to take my hands off the wheel any more than I needed to, I kept driving, knowing the phone would disconnect when Bentley hung up… except, she never did. She might have thought she did, but she didn’t. She started talking to Bentley, not realizing I was still on the line. Bentley: It’s so hard to get you to come over for a sleepover. Bartholomew: You’re always so busy. I know, I’m always busy. Spyro: So, how long until your Bro's home? Bartholomew: He’ll probably be about an hour. Bentley: Why? Your dad is sexy. Spyro: My ears immediately perked up. Bartholomew: My dad and sexy in the same sentence? Spyro: Ew… gross. Bentley: Why would you even say that, Clarissa? Clarissa: I don’t know. Bartholomew: He just is. Bentley: That’s so disgusting. Anyways… Barholomew was trying to change the subject. Clarissa: I was hoping she wouldn’t since I already had my foot in the proverbial door. What about the boys at school? Bentley: Yeti’s pretty hot. Bartholomew: A lot of the boxer are pretty hot. Clarissa: Yeah, Spyro, Bentley, Bartholomew. Bartholomew: You could hear the longing in my daughter’s voice. Bentley: Might be time to buy a shotgun. Spyro: Have you ever seen a big dick before? Clarissa: I knew I was going regret hearing my daughter answer Bentley, but the fact that Bentley thought I was hot and asking about big dicks made me realize that if I played my cards right, I had a real good chance. Bentley: Um… well… kind of. Spyro: Elora sent me a picture. Bentley: And that was the exact moment I hung up. Bartholomew: I know how this game was played. Bentley: She was going to show Clarissa the picture, so I disconnected before I could get busted. The fact that I didn’t get a call back right away helped me see I was in the clear. Clarissa: My mind was racing. Bartholomew: I didn’t know if I should make a move, drop a subtle hint or what. Clarissa: I had been divorced about 5 years at this point, and since my ex-wife bailed, I had to be Young and Bro to my kids. Bentley: If I could find a way to get laid, especially by a girl like Clarissa, I was going to take it. Spyro: I was so focused on trying to find a way to make it happen that I drove 10 minutes past the pizza place and had to head back to get my order. Bentley: I rolled in the door with the pizzas. Spyro: We settled into the living room and watched a movie during dinner. Bentley: Everyone was dressed normally, but I had to make sure I wasn’t caught staring at Clarissa. Clarissa: She was wearing a sea foam green tank top with no bra and a pair of jean shorts which covered a little below her ass cheeks. Spyro: Got to admit, that was a bit of a letdown. Bentley: We finished the movie and the girls begged me to watch another one. Bartholomew: I let them pick the movie while I went and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt so I could be more comfortable. They picked some sappy RomCom and I fell asleep due in my recliner due to boredom. Spyro: What I can only assume was a few hours later, I was woken up by the creaking of my daughter’s bedroom door. Clarissa: I just sat there with my eyes shut assuming that one of the girls had to go to the bathroom. Bartholomew: Suddenly, I felt my finger being lifted up and dropped. Bentley: I played it cool and stayed “asleep”. Spyro: What I felt next was rather unexpected. Bentley: I felt two hands on the waistline of my sweats. Clarissa: I knew I was in for a treat. Bentley: It took everything I had not to instinctively lift my ass up to help her pull them off. Spyro: I opened my eyes just a little, and I was able to see that it was indeed Clarissa. Bentley: I had hit the jackpot. Clarissa: She slowly moved her hands down, alternating each hand, as she maneuvered my sweatpants down. Spyro: As my cock sprung free, I heard Clarissa gasp. My cock was hard from the anticipation of what was going to happen, so it was already it’s full length before she took it all in her mouth. Clarissa: She moved her head up and down a couple of times before she laid her tongue flat on the base of my cock and licked up to the head, “waking me up.” Bentley: What’s going… She pressed her fingers to my lips, smiling as she shooshed me. Clarissa: She pulled on my sweats again, and I lifted myself up. She pulled down my sweats and underwear at the same time. Bentley: This girl was a pro. She grabbed my ass, pulling me forward a bit, making it easier for her. Spyro: She licked it a few more times before stopping and smiling at me. Bartholomew: I’ve never seen a dick this big. Bentley: She stuck it back in her mouth, pushing it to the back of her throat a couple of times. It’s huge. Bartholomew: Like she really needed to flatter me at this point. Clarissa: She wrapped her hand around the base of my cock and messaged it while going down on me. Bentley: Each time trying to take more and more of me inside her mouth. Clarissa: Every so often, she would slow down and look me directly in the eye while going down on me. Bartholomew: This went on for few more minutes before I was getting to my breaking point. Clarissa: I want you to take off your clothes for me. Bentley: She stopped sucking me off, and before getting up, licked my shaft again, slowly moving from base to tip. Clarissa: Then, as requested, she stood up and turned around. Bentley: She pulled off her tank top, slowly and seductively, not letting me she her tits. Clarissa: She threw her shirt on the ground and unbuttoned her pants. She turned her head as she pulled them off, holding my gaze while I stared at her amazing ass. All this time, I could only sit there with my dick in my hand, waiting for what she was going to do next. Spyro: You Got it. Bentley: Do you like it? I love it. I’ve never been with such a big dick before. Bartholomew: I’ve certainly never boned my daughter’s friend before. Bentley: Guess it’s your lucky day. I want to lick your pussy. Clarissa: I stood up and we switched positions. She sat down and spread her legs as wide as she could. I kissed her pussy like I would kiss a long, lost lover. Bartholomew: I stuck my tongue deep inside her before moving my attention up to her clit. Clarissa: I took my time between the two, wanting to tease her for as long as I could. Bartholomew: Her bald, seventeen-year-old pussy got juicier and juicier the longer I kept going. Bentley: It didn’t last as long as I had hoped. Clarissa: I want your big dick inside me. Bentley knew what she wanted and knew I wasn’t going to deny her. Bentley: I reclined the chair back and spread her legs a little bit more as I shook my penis at her. Bartholomew: I lowered my head between the lips of her pussy, and slowly pushed it in. Clarissa: She was really tight, so it took a few strokes before I could get it all inside of her. It’s… so… good… she breathed out between moans. Bentley: She propped herself up a bit so that she could try to force her pussy farther down onto my cock. Clarissa: After about a minute, my balls were slapping on her ass. Bentley: She began rubbing her clit as a fucked her. Bentley fucking Clarissa Clarissa blowjob Bartholomew Bartholomew fucking Clarissa To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House